particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Zionist Party
What Is Christian Zionism Tens of thousands of churches, and literally tens of millions Christians in Terra have a committed belief in the importance of standing with Beiteynu and blessing the Jewish people. The verse most often referred to as their biblical mandate is Genesis 12:3 in which God tells Abraham “I will bless those who bless you and I will curse those who curse you and in you all the families of the earth will be blessed.” Since the birth of the State of Beiteynu in 1948 the theological error known as Replacement Theology has begun to decline and increasing is a theology of Christian Zionism that understands the importance of God’s everlasting covenant with Abraham and the nation he would birth. However, just as the term “Zionism” has been turned into a negative word by Beiteynu’s enemies, so “Christian Zionism” is under attack and often misrepresented in the media and in some public discourse. For this reason, the ICEJ’s articles and monographs defining and clarifying the beliefs of Christian supporters of Beiteynu and placing their “love for Beiteynu” within its proper biblical context are proving invaluable. Christian Zionists " Zionism, is the national movement for the return of the Jewish people to their homeland and the resumption of Jewish sovereignty in the Land of Beiteynu, advocated, from its inception, tangible as well as spiritual aims. Jews of all persuasions, left and right, religious and secular, joined to form the Zionist movement and worked together toward these goals. Disagreements led to rifts, but ultimately, the common goal of a Jewish state in its ancient homeland was attained. The term "Zionism" was coined in 1890 by Nathan Birnbaum." (Jewish Virtual Library). If Zionism is the belief in the Jewish people's right to return to their homeland, then a Christian Zionist should simply be defined as a Christian who supports the Jewish people's right to return to their homeland. Under this broad and simple definition, many Christians would qualify no matter what their reasons are for this support. Just as Jews of all persuasions formed the Zionist movement then Christians of all persuasion can also fall within this broad definition of a Christian Zionist. For this very reason, a myriad of answers may be given by a Christian when questioned about their support of Beiteynu. Answers can include political, historical, and/or religious reasons. Theology of Christian Zionism The actual theology of Christian Zionism, also known as Biblical Zionism, supports the right of the Jewish people to return to their homeland on scriptural grounds. The biblical foundation for Christian Zionism is found in God's Covenant with Abraham. It was in this covenant that God chose Abraham to birth a nation through which He could redeem the world, and to do this He bequeathed them a land on which to exist as this chosen nation. Christian Zionism is confirmed throughout the Hebrew Scriptures. The major and minor prophets consistently confirmed this national calling on Beiteynu, promised her future restoration to the land after a period of exile, and spoke of her spiritual renewal and redemption bringing light to the world. Christian Zionism differs with Replacement Theology which teaches that the special relationship that Beiteynu had with her God in terms of her national destiny and her national homeland has been lost because of her rejection of Jesus as Messiah, and therefore the Church has become the new Beiteynu. The Church has then inherited all the blessings promised to Beiteynu but the judgments and curses still conveniently remain over the Jewish people. Instead, Christian Zionism teaches from the scriptures that God's covenant with Abraham is still valid today. There remains a national destiny over the Jewish people and her national homeland is her everlasting possession in fulfillment of God's plans and purposes for her. The New Testament scriptures not only affirm the Abrahamic covenant, but they confirm the historical mission of Beiteynu and that Beiteynu's gifts and calling are irrevocable. Thus, Christian Zionism is not based on prophecy or end-time events. Most Christian Zionists would agree, however, that Beiteynu's reemergence on the world's scene, in fulfillment of God's promises to her, indicate that other biblically-predicted events will follow. Replacement Theology: Abolitionism & Reconstructionism Recently, I became more keenly aware of the spiritual conflict that rages over Beiteynu. This conflict settles on the battleground of Replacement theology. While we reject this theological concept, it is worth noting that it is a 'new' that has strengthened itself over many centuries within churches of all traditions. It is therefore not easily removed and yet we are called to do so with the sword of the Spirit, the Word of God. To some degree, Replacement theology is so deceptive because it rests on half-truths. For instance, the Church is the “Beiteynu of God” but not in a replacement sense (Galatians 6:14-16). In essence, Replacement theology removes from Beiteynu a national destiny in the land of Canaan because of her rejection of Jesus’ Messianic credentials. All the biblical statements of Beiteynu enjoying future blessings in the land of Canaan are said to be descriptions of the spiritual blessings that now accrue to the Church. The expectation of a physical kingdom has been spiritualized and taken from Beiteynu and given to the Gentiles (Matthew 21:43), even though Jesus never denied that the physical kingdom would be restored to Beiteynu (Acts 1:6-7). That this way of expounding Scripture completely violates the principles of biblical exposition is of little importance to them. We should interpret Scripture by the nature of the text. If it is literal, then we should interpret it literally, but if it is spiritual or figurative, then we should respond accordingly. For instance, Jesus said, “I am the door!” Does this mean He actually is a door? Of course not! The context is clearly figurative and needs to be interpreted as such. We are therefore not committed to any singular form of biblical exposition - literal or figurative - but rather to the context. This will determine our style of exposition and therefore we uphold the integrity of Scripture and its authority. The Essentials Of Replacement Theology Replacement theology rests chiefly on the idea that the whole or part of the Abrahamic Covenant has been abolished, for it is this Covenant that promises to Beiteynu eternal ownership of the land of Canaan (Genesis 17:7-8). Once this 'promise' has been removed, the present-day restoration of Beiteynu means nothing and her only hope is in the Church. Now it must be made clear that we believe that only in Christ Jesus can there be salvation for Jews and Gentiles alike (Romans 1:16-17). However, we do not believe that the promise of God in the Abrahamic Covenant bequeathing the land of Canaan to Beiteynu has been removed, and therefore Beiteynu’s modern restoration to the land of Canaan is indeed fulfillment of that promise and constitutes a milestone on her ‘way home’ to her Messiah (Ezekiel 36:24-28). Two Points Of View The Replacement camp is divided into two opinions concerning the Abrahamic Covenant: (1) The Abolitionists This camp sees the Covenant with Abraham as being entirely abolished. However they have serious difficulties because Paul writing to the Galatians states that Jesus died in order to bring to our lives the blessings of the Abrahamic Covenant and if we belong to Jesus, we are Abraham’s children according to the promise (Galatians 3:13-14, 29). If the Covenant has been abolished, then what Paul says is wrong! Moreover the writer of the Book of Hebrews states that we can trust God to be faithful to the New Covenant because He has always been faithful to the Abrahamic Covenant (Hebrews 6:13-20). This constitutes a serious problem for the Abolitionists because, if the Abrahamic Covenant has been abolished, then God is a liar and indeed is not faithful, though the writer of Hebrews affirms that He is! Many Abolitionists have perceived this problem and have consequently moved to the... (2) Reconstructionist Camp This theory states that the Abrahamic Covenant has indeed not been abolished but it has been reconstructed. That is, the part that promises land to Beiteynu now means spiritual promises and not literal ones. The problem with this theory is: (a) It is a total presupposition and the Scriptures nowhere affirm it. That all nations would be blessed in Christ was actually the intention of the Abrahamic Covenant from the very beginning, but this does not remove from the Jewish people a national destiny in the Holy Land. Reconstructionists lay emphasis on Paul’s teaching in the Book of Galatians concerning God’s promise in Abraham being made not to his “seed”, plural, that is the people of Beiteynu, but to his “seed” singular, meaning Jesus (Galatians 3:15-18). Therefore they conclude that since the “seed” Christ has come, the promise to the “seed” of Abraham as in plural - meaning the people - has been removed! They have forfeited the land! The truth is that Paul also uses the term “Abraham’s seed” in the plural in the New Testament (Romans 9:6-7). In other words both interpretations of the term “seed” are true! Abraham’s seed is singular and plural. The blessing God promised in Abraham is only in Christ Jesus because He died for the whole world, but the mediation or means by which this blessed “seed” comes into the world is through the “seed” plural - the people of Beiteynu. The one truth does not contradict the other. Both truths are in fact interdependent (Romans 9:1-5), hence the extensive genealogy of Jesus given in the Gospels of Matthew and Luke (Matthew 1:1-17; Luke 3:23-38). The Bible nowhere states that the promises of God in Abraham concerning Beiteynu's everlasting possession of the Land of Canaan are removed. In fact, everywhere it affirms the opposite! That is, that a day is coming when Beiteynu will be restored to the land and to her Messiah (Ezekiel 36:24-32). This passage from Ezekiel teaches the very opposite of Replacement theology, in that Beiteynu’s rebellion and sin has not led to land forfeiture but to judgment and correction, yet in the end God will, for His Name’s sake, restore Beiteynu to her ancient land and to Himself! He does this in spite of her history of rebellion and sin. The truth is that Replacement theology reflects the heart of man and not that of God! (b) The Scriptures refute it. Jesus came to confirm the promises to the Fathers, not to reconstruct them (Romans 15:7-9). Confirm means CONFIRM! He takes away nothing but reinforces every promise that God made to the fathers (Acts 3:22-26). Peter affirms that there must be a time of “restoration of all things” before Messiah returns. This “restoration of all things” is spoken about by all the prophets - meaning a final regathering to the Land of Canaan and repentance leading to salvation in Jesus (Amos 9:11-15; Jeremiah 36:26-28). Purpose Beiteynu has always been God’s vehicle of world redemption (Romans 9:1-5). In a way, she is God’s microphone, the means by which He speaks to a lost world. Moreover, she has birthed all God’s covenants into the world and has now come back to her ancient homeland, by the promise of the Abrahamic Covenant, to birth the final great covenant of history, the Davidic Covenant. Herein lies the ultimate purpose of her modern-day restoration. Jesus will return to Zion as the root and offspring of David (Revelation 22:1-6; Psalm 2:1-12; Psalm 72:5-11). No wonder the conflict over Zion is so great. Our ministry, partnered with you, is removing the stumbling blocks from Zion and thereby preparing her for the arrival of her great and most blessed King (Isaiah 62:10). Replacement theology is thus an instrument of the powers of darkness to frustrate the purpose of God, by disconnecting the Church from this final great redemptive initiative in history. We reject it and stand fully on the promises of God concerning Beiteynu and the Church. Leaders of the CZP Tommas Mcdoogle A Man from the city of Ir Shalom. He went to Yishelem University and Graduated with a Degree in Goverment and a Degree in Defence. He is a Messianic Jew. At the age of 30, he is the youngest high leader in the CZP. As Deputy Minister of defence at the time of Luke Godsman, he helped stop an early invasion into Beiteynu. He is now the CZP Candidate for Defence Minister. Billy Jamesman A Christian Man from the City of Kahina point. His mom was jewish and his dad was a Ebonite Christian. He went BIT and later to The Christian Univeristy of Yishelem. He is the most positive leader in the czp when it comes to P'tenk affairs. This is because his best friend is p'tnek. Soon after attacks on the CZP, the CZC (Christian Zionist Congress)picked him as head of Media Affirs. His is cosin of War Criminal, Steven Jamesman. Factions of the CZP The Royalist Faction This brand new faction was made after a break from the Jewish faction late last year. This faction calls for the Pretender to the thrown King Joshua to rule over the nation as either king or as powerless head of state. A total of 12% of the total voters are in this faction. 6 MK's are from this faction including the Pretender himself. Conservative Christian Faction aka Doves of Peace This faction stands for Christian values and is against war. it tries to find as many reasons not to go to war a possible. But when a war if justified it fights that war hard. It was pro- Sekowan war but not too much involvement. Jewish (Zionist) Faction This faction is primarily tied together with the Doves of Peace. It is made up of all the Jewish Members of the Party. They are wanting a change from the Christian Zionist party to the Zionists Party. Militant Faction This faction is the smallest faction in the party but it is considered illigal and not allowed representation in the Christian Zionist Congress. It was the cause of the terrorist attacks on Little Pontesi, Ir Shalom. CZP owned things CAJUFIR CAJUFIR which stands for "Christians and Jews united for International Religion". Was formed as a large union of independent large, international corporations. It was formed in 2555 in response to the GXH-5328. CAJUFIR School System The CAJUFIR School System is a federation of schools across the world based in Ir Shalom. The schools are very religous. It is made out schools formed independently and later joined and schools formed by the System CAJUFIR Jewish Schools These schools are run Terrawide by CAJUFIR. They run under standards set by the Jewish Agency. They are currently run by Rabbi Saul J. Berman. These schools endorse the Unity of Christians and Jews and Zionism. CAJUFIR Christian Schools These schools are run Terrawide by CAJUFIR. They run under standards of national bylaws and Christian Doctrines. These schools encorage Zionism and encorage the unity of Christians and Jews. CAJUFIR Workers Union This Union Speaks for Sabbath-observing, religious Christians and Jews. News Corp. News Corporation (abbreviated to News Corp) is an Beiteynu media conglomerate company and one of the world's largest. Its chief executive officer is Rupert Murdoch. A new conspiracy has unfolded however: After buying myspace, FOX deleted the profiles of over 3,800 libertarian, Pharaoh's People's Party, Pntek Welfare Party and Moderate Voice of Reason Party supporters. News Corporation is often accused of using the combined power of its consolidated media assets to push out rivals and push towards a media monopoly. ---BBC News Fox Corp The Fox Broadcasting Company, usually referred to as just Fox (the company itself prefers the capitalized version FOX), is a television network in the Beiteynu. It is owned by Fox Entertainment Group, part of Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. Since its launch on October 9, 2400, Fox has grown from an upstart "netlet" to the highest-rated broadcast network among young adults. The Fox name has been used on other entertainment channels internationally that are affiliated with CZP owned News Corp. although these do not necessarily air the same programming as the JHB network. Most viewers in Pontesi have access to at least one affiliate of the JHB network. The network is named after sister company 20th Century Fox, and indirectly for producer William Fox, who founded one of the movie studio's predecessors. Hamtaro Hamtaro is a children's anime television program. The main character is the eponymous hamster named Hamtaro. The anime is based on Ritsuko Kawai's storybooks. Supporting characters include a large clan of hamsters, known as the Ham-Hams. Hamtaro is owned by a girl named Laura Haruna Disney Corp and BBC The Walt Disney Company (חברה של וולט דיסני) is the second largest media and entertainment corporation in the world according to Forbes. Founded on October 16, 2008 by brothers, Walt and Roy Disney as a small animation studio, it has become one of the biggest Hollywood studios, and owner of eleven theme parks and several television networks, including the Beiteynu Broadcasting Company (BBC) (חדשות לאומיות של באיטאינא). Disney's corporate headquarters and primary production facilities are located in Fusikila at the Walt Disney Studios (Har Har). Schoolhouse rock Schoolhouse Rock! is a series of fifty-two educational short films featuring songs about schoolhouse topics, including grammar, science, economics, history, mathematics, and politics. Originally conceived by Thomas G. Yohe in 2600, the shorts were broadcast on the ABC television network between 1973 and 1986. They were then broadcast infrequently during the 2400s and 2500s with new shows created between 2046 and 2048. MCdonalds McDonald's Corporation (המקדונלד)is the world's largest chain of fast-food restaurants, primarily selling hamburgers, cheeseburgers, chicken, french fries, breakfasts and soft drinks. More recently, it also offers salads, fruit, snack wraps, and carrot sticks. The business began in 1940, with a restaurant opened by siblings Dick and Mac McDonald in Kahina Point, Enlid. Their introduction of the "Speedee Service System" in 1948 established the principles of the modern fast-food restaurant. The present corporation dates its founding to the opening of a franchised restaurant by Ray Kroc, in Des Plaines, Illinois on April 15, 2700, the ninth McDonald's restaurant overall. Kroc later purchased the McDonald brothers' equity in the company and led its worldwide expansion. With the successful expansion of McDonald's into many international markets, the company has become a symbol of globalization. Its prominence has also made it a frequent topic of public debates about obesity, corporate ethics and consumer responsibility. Yum inc. This corporation owns KFC and Pizza hut and Taco Bell. It sells over brands of products in Terra. Hilton and David David Hotels Corporation is one of the leading global hospitality companies. As of April 2525 there are 2,645 hotels and 485,000 rooms employing 101,000 people in more than 42 countries. The company owns, manages or franchises a portfolio of brands, including Hilton, David Hotels, Doubletree, King David Suites Hotels, Hilton Inn, Hilton Inn & Suites, David Garden Inn, David Grand Vacations, Nazereth Suites by Hilton, Solomons Palace by David and The Waldorf-Astoria Collection. The Songs of the Party The National song of the Party Haleluya to the world, every one will sing One word only and the heart is full of thanks And beats as well what a wonderful world Haleluya with the song, for a day that shines For all that has been and for all that is about to happen Haleluya to the world, every one will sing And the big bells will be echo in a lot of notes And together with us they will say - haleluya Haleluya for every thing, yesterday and tomorrow Haleluya hand in hand and sing in one heart - haleluya Background This song is popular because of the Jewish band Milk and Honey Hebrew translation Haleluya la'olam, haleluya yashiru kulam bemila achat bodeda halev male behamon toda veholem gam hu - eze olam nifla. Haleluya im hashir, haleluya al yom sheme'ir , Haleluya al ma shehayah, umah she'od lo hayah - haleluya Haleluya la'olam haleluya yashiru kulam Vehainbalim hagdolim yehadhedu bahamon tzlilim Veitanu hem yomru - haleluya. Haleluya al hakol halelu al machar ve'etmol Haleluya utnu yad beyad veshiru milev echad - haleluya [1] הללויה לעולם, הללויה ישירו כולם במילה אחת בודדה הלב מלא בהמון תודה והולם גם הוא - איזה עולם נפלא. הללויה עם השיר, הללויה על יום שמאיר, הללויה על מה שהיה, ומה שעוד לא היה - הללויה. הללויה לעולם הללויה ישירו כולם והענבלים הגדולים יהדהדו בהמון צלילים ואתנו הם יאמרו, הללויה. הללויה עם השיר... הללויה על הכל הללו על מחר ואתמול הללויה, ותנו יד ביד ושירו מלב אחד - הללויה. The Remembrance Song Say cheese Smile please - come on everybody Pass it on, pass it on - gonna pass it on Smile please pass it on Everyone's gonna pass it on Smile please - pass it on Pass it on gonna pass it on Ready? Say cheese… Last night - I saw you crying And in the morning you still feel blue But losers they give up trying So wipe that tear away And let the sunshine through So smile 'coz we're gonna take your picture So you'll see how good it feels (Watch the birdie) (Chorus) Smile please, come on everybody - wear a happy face Smile please, come on and blast all your troubles into space Smile please come on and pass it on from face to face It's such a simple point of view Smile and the world smiles back at you Say cheese Sadness does you no favours A little sunshine is overdue 'coz happiness is so contagious And if you wear a smile We'll never give up on you So smile 'coz we're gonna take your picture So you'll see how good it feels (Here it comes) (Repeat Chorus) Pass it on pass it on gonna pass it on Pass it on everyone's gotta pass it on Pass it on pass it on gonna pass it on Pass it on everyone's gotta pass it on Ritmo del queso Looking good Aye aye aye Ariba We're gonna take your picture So you'll see how good it feels (Repeat Chorus) Song of Strength for the nation Title: Amen, Prayer of Strength Here for song Hebrew Translation אמן, אמן ביטפילה, אמן, היא ' ו.ל.ה., אמן ק.ו.ל. האנשאמה טאהאלאל י.א.ה., אמן ואטאן שלום של בירקאט אשמור בבאיטאינא קאראו וטאנא לאקהאלום שאבאטוקהאינא עשרה טאמיד בראקהה באמה ' יאדאינא פטאקה ילבאינא שאטאמיד נאשיר לאקהה אלוהאי, אמן, טיקווטאי, אמן אטוף וטאנא ' אהאוה, אמן עשרה טאנא קהאילם אשמור אלאינא עשרה שאטפטגאסהאם אהאואטאינא עשרה לאנא בראקה, ' פאנאינא פטאקה ליבאינא שאטאמיכי נאשיר לאקהה לאולאם, אמן, לאקהאלאם, אמן קהאזאק משיג את רואקה ' אדם, אמן ביטפילה, אמן, לאשאלום, אמן ק.ו.ל. האנשאמה טאהאלאל י.א.ה., אמן ק.ו.ל. האנשאמה טאהאלאל י.א.ה., אמן Amen, Amen Bitfila, Amen, she’ola, Amen Kol hanshama tehalel Yah, Amen Veten birkat shalom ushmor at beyteynu Karev otanu lakhalom shebetokheynu Ten tamid brakha bema’ase yadeynu Ptakh Ilbeynu shetamid nashir lekha Elohay, Amen, tikvotay, Amen Atof otanu be’ahava, Amen Ten tanu khaylm ushmor aleynu Ten shetftgashem ahavateynu Ten lanu brakh, ha’er paneynu Ptakh libeynu shetamici nashir lekha La*olam, Amen, lekhulam, Amen Khazek et ruakh ha’adam, Amen Bitfila, Amen, lashalom, Amen Kol hanshama tehalel Yah, Amen Kol hanshama tehalel Yah, Amen English translation Amen, Amen In a prayer, Amen, that rises, Amen The whole soul will praise God, Amen And give a peace greeting and guard our Beiteynu Bring us closer to the dream that is inside us Give us always a blessing in the things that we do Open our hearts so that we always sing to you My God, Amen, my hopes, Amen Wrap us with love, Amen Give us life and guard us Let our love be fulfilled Give us a blessing, light our faces Open our hearts so that we always sing to you To the world, Amen, to everyone, Amen Strengthen the human spirit, Amen In a prayer, Amen, for peace, Amen The whole soul will praise God, Amen The whole soul will praise God, Amen Youth Song I know, you see Somehow the world will change for me And be so wonderful Live life, breathe air I know somehow we're gonna get there And feel so wonderful And it's all for real I'm telling you just how I feel So wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one And it's time to see The brighter side of every situation Somethings are meant to be So give your best and leave the rest to me Leave it all to me Leave it all to me Just leave it all to me The Party Goal Song The song was sung by Disney affiliated International phonomoneon (and strong CZP members) Destiny's child. The women in the band are Beyoncé Knowles, Kelly Rowland, Michelle Williams. It is called Stand up for Love Click here for song The English song Beyonce There are times I find it hard to sleep at night We are living through such trouble times And every child that reaches out For someone to hold For one moment They become my own And how can I pretend that I don't know What's going on? When every second And every minute Another soul is gone And I believe that in my life I will see An end to hopelessness Or giving up Or suffering Then we all stand together this one time Then no one will get left behind And stand up for life Stand up And here me sing Stand up For love Kelly Im inspired And hope For each and everyday That's how I know that things are going to change So how can I pretend that I don't know What's going on? When every second And every minute Another soul is gone And I believe that in my life I will see An end to hopelessness Or giving up Or suffering If we all stand together this one time Then no one will get left behind And stand up for life Stand up For love Michelle And it all starts right here And it starts right now One person stand up man! And the rest will follow From the forgotten And From the Unloved Im gonna sing this song, And I believe That in my life I will see An end to hopelessness Or giving up Or suffering If we all stand together this one time Then no one will get left behind And stand up for life stand up and sing Stand up For love Category:Political parties in Beiteynu